Stories of Olympus
by Bane9955
Summary: How did Percy react when he got home or what Jason did when he tried to drive for the first time? Let us take a look at some of the best stories the Heroes of Olympus has to tell us! ! Either Titan War, either Giant War, either every day life! I hope new one shots or in general some fresh ideas! Fist story that consist of one shots! *I do not own anything!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well I had this idea about one-shots I want to try! So please review for anything! Liking or disliking it or for ideas!**

 **The stories will be scattered in the book timeline and will also be fictional situations.**

 **To be clear, I will update and continue writing given the fact that you review and you like what I do!**

 **Also it's my first one shot so any corrections will be gladly accepted!**

 **Well, to say it one more time, English is not my mother language so please forgive any mistake I make, and if you want pm for corrections and stuff! Thanks!**

 **Off we go!**

Third person

Almost everyone knew that Percy really loved two things in the world, apart from Annabeth and his mother.

And that would be sleep and food, blue food.

The six where in the "war-room" / dining room.

"Oh, come on! Where is he" asked a certain son of Jupiter a bit angry.

Annabeth looked at Hazel and Frank that knew him.

"He's still asleep" the daughter of Athena stated.

"But I already knocked on his door twice" complained Leo. "And my knocking is the best!"

The last comment made Piper laugh.

The latter turned to her boyfriend after a wink from Annabeth, letting her in on the prank.

"Why don't you wake?" she asked innocently, with a bit of charm speak.

The electric blue eyes, locked on the multicolor ever-changing ones and Jason nodded.

"Whatever" he spoke under his breath.

He entered Percy's room, making sure to make as much noise.

The answer he got from the son of Poseidon was that he just switched sides.

He needed bigger weapons, so he grabbed a water bottle and poured into him, without giving it much thought.

The moment it hit Percy he jumped up, and controlled the liquid into chains, restraining Jason in the door.

"I sleep. Just don't" he threatened as he was ready to lie back down.

"No" Jason spoke as he pushed the pillow out of the bed, using his winds power only for Percy to follow it and now rest on the floor.

Jason sighted. "At last let me free?" he pleased and Percy snapped his fingers inside his sleep making the water liquid and soaking Jason, who rushed out of the cabin.

Two hours latter Percy stepped into the dining room to find everyone at the verge of laughing, apart from Jason and Leo.

"The dead lives" was a comment for the fire controlling demigod.

Percy shot an apologetic glare at Jason.

"Why did they send you?" he asked, already filling his mouth with cereal.

"And who should we sent?" he replied back?

"This!" the black hair boy answered pointing at the food.

Everyone one rolled on the floor.

 **So...please tell me how you found it. I want opinions and ideas!**

 **The more the reviews the better for me to continue the one-shots!**

 **Also, be sure to check put my other stories! I don't forget anything!**

 **That's all from me!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! hello again!**

 **I just had this idea and i present you my second one shot chapter on this story!**

 **Well! Please review with your opinion or with ideas for this story, or the mistakes!**

 **More reviews means more chapters!**

 **Anyway...i said enough, enjoy!**

annabethf

it was good to be back at camp after all we have been romans left yesterday and this morning was like a normal one.

i turned to see my seaweed brain, to whom i smilled.

"can we go now? please?" he asked. i laughed at his silliness and childness.

"ok, ok!" i answered and together we starting climping the hill.

As we reached the top we turned in perfect

synchronizaton to look at our home.

then i turned to him

"what if she is mad?" he asked me with a little fear appearing on his voice.

has defeated almost every mythological monster and entity of the ancient greece, traveled through Tartarus and he is afraid of sally jackson. he is such a seaweed brain.

"keep it together! she is your mother after all" i assured him.

after two hours, that i am sure it seemed like an century to my boyfriend, we were at last outside a very familiar door.

he looked at me for support and wiped his palms off his trousers.

i sent him a soft smile and knocked on the door and the voice of sally was heard. _Coming_ she almost shouted.

i turned to Percy. i just wanted to see his expretion.

The door opened and the silense of the hallway was interupted by a gasp.

"OH MY GODS. MY LITTLE BOY" sally yelled as she run to percys hug and as mother and son got together, both of them let their emotions free.

i juat stood there, watching them hug and cry to each other arms. Sally kept whispering in his ear things like you are here, dont worry, it all gonna get better while percy responed with mostly i knows and i am sorrys. i at least counted ten of each one.

After a while sally left her sons emprace and changed tone.

"ONE YEAR PERSEUS JACKSON" she shouted, letting anger and sadness escape her body. And i saw percy, maybe for the second time of his life backstep.

"i am sorry?" he asked again with that stupit smirk on his face that i grew fond of.

And they hugged again.

after a while sally noticed me and came to hug me to,whispering ear some thank yous while i replied with no problems.

After all the emotions we all contained left free she turned to us.

"You, me, cookies,story" she said and we all knew what that meant.

needless to say we left the other day!

 **So! How did you find it? Please tell me! Anyway! Thanks everyone that read this !**

 **Dont forget to read my other stories too!**

 **Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Well, this chapter goes to the one man, Awolf24 , who reviewed! I hope you like it! Please give me ideas for more chapters!**

 **Anyway, off we go!**

 **Jason**

"Really?" i asked in amazement my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah! I knew how much you wanted to do this!" she replied, as i hugged her.

"But, should they be here?" i asked, pointing towards our friends, you were all almost laughing.

"Yes Superman, they do" she said, laughing also.

"HEY! That's my nickname for him Beauty Queen!" shout Leo, who got smacked in the head by Calypso. They both have arrived at camp after almost seven months after the apparent death of my fire user friend.

"Shut up Leo or i will kick your butt like i did three month ago. And DON'T call me Beauty Queen" she screamed at him, while he simply laughed.

"Now, will you please get on with it! Its not a big deal!" Piper said, using a little charm speak to her voice.

"Actually it is...ok ok i am going. No need to get physical" i replied. Gods, this girl.

I got it the car, and Piper sat in the front passenger sit. She somehow manages to get her hands in a blue stick swift Camaro, for me to learn how to drive.

"So...how do i start?" i ask. Its my first time, and i wanted to drive for a long time!

"Really?" Piper asks me with a funny face!

I look around the car, i feel the leather of the wheal in my hands, the gear shift, i press the pedals.

"So...i start it?" i say, looking at her for a response.

She doesnt say anything so i look at the guys outside. Percy is holding Annabeth hand and smiles, he knows how to drive and still he doesnt help, while Frank and Hazel just looks at me with amusement while Calypso is whispering something in Leos ear.

I grab the keys and turn them clockwise. I hear the engine start but then the car makes a weird movement and the engine turns off.

Something that start off a wave of laughter in my friends and makes Piper face palm.

I look at the car to see what went wrong and then it hits me.

"Forgot to save the shift in neutral" i said and then Piper's laugh joins the rest's.

Well, the class after that went pretty well, apart from the fact that i almost run over Frank who in the last minute turned into a bird and dropped a small gift in the hood, which all made as roll in the floor from laughter.

 **That's it! It was fun to write! Hope it was fun to read! Tell me your opinion! It really matters!**

 **Please tell me how to improve and please go check out my other stories! Anyway! Thats all from me for now!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Well, i am happy to see the views going up, but also please review! it helps me! I know i say it every time but really! It helps me very much!**

 **Well, i may create a routine and update every night, but this will also depend on views, reviews etc!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Leo**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Calypso asked in my ear.

"Yes moonshine! Has Leo McShizzle Valdez ever let you down?" i asked, looking to see her, giving her a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes and smacked my hand.

"I am serious, we've been flying for almost a week now!". I could see she feared that we could eventually arrive at Ogygia again, and i tried to lighten her mood.

She was also frustrated by the fact that gods didn't sent us any sign!

"Not to worry when you have me...and Festus!" i assured her, after some noises from my metal friend.

We kept flying in silence for a while, and i felt her relax in my back, soon to be sleeping. I turned to look at her!

She was seriously beautiful, and even more when her face was calm from sleep.

I kept my eyes on the horizon and started praying to any gods or goddesses i could remember. And i never thought they were so many.

I was starting to get tired and my eyes to close when Festus suddenly sprayed some water i my face, a tweak i made after the times i slept while riding!

I immediately was on full alert and ready to deal with whatever i had to , so that i could protect my loved one.

But, there was no monster, only some trees on the distant that could hide a flock of steal birds.

So, since there was no imminent threat i decided to go back to...wait WHAT? TREES? LAND? LAND!

"CALYPSOOOOO" i scream on the top of my lungs, happyness spreading through me!

She woke up startled from my voice and grabbed on me, not to lose her balance.

"What?" she winned.

"Look" i said proudly! I finally got her, or better us, out of Ogygia and into the real world.

I looked at her when she finally understood what i was saying.

"Close that mouth of yours my dear, you will get flies!" i teased her.

She just looked at me with a playful smile.

"Just get us on the ground mister smart!" she told, sticking her tongue out.

When Festus finally landed, and we got off, she literally jumped on me.

"I cant thank you enough love" she told me, kissing me.

I tried to say something but i was interrupted by someone.

"Who are you?" a black man, dressed in rugs and a spear pointed at us asked.

Gods, i thought, if we get through this, it will be an amazing story!

 **So, thats it! Please tell me your opinion!**

 **Also, dont worry, my other stories are advancing and i am working on a new one also!**

 **So, please check them out and please help me by reviewing, following, favoriting!**

 **Thats all for now! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **Well, here we are again! A small story for anyone who read this!**

 **Please help me improve! Any review helps me and keeps me going!**

 **Well, i am sorry for seeing again Caleo but i liked the idea for watching the end of BoO in Calypso's POV and i plan on making some chapter like this!**

 **Please tell me if you like it!**

 **Anyway! Here you go!**

Calypso

I can't believe my eyes.

I knew that Leo was something else but i never imagined that her would be the one that will free me from my prison.

I saw the dragon from very far and at first i thought it was a trick form the God but then i noticed someone in the back of the dragon with a familiar ,damaged from fire in my surprise , outfit. I couldn't believe it. He managed to burn them.

i was sure that he would try a heroic entrance but then the dragon landed with a stumble and Leo was in face first in the sand. After he spat a piece of seaweed look at me. I had missed him already.

I crossed my arms but i wasn't really mad. Actually i have never been happier.  
"you're late " I told him.  
"Sorry, Sunshine. Traffic was murder" he easily replied. Gods I hate calling me sunshine i thought. But i could't hold it anymore,  
"You are covered in soot and ruined the clothes I made for you… impossible" . i said to him.  
"You know, I am all about impossible'" he shrugged.  
I helped him up and we were nose to nose.

But he had a weird smell."You smell like-"

"like dead, I know, probably because I was" Leo ? i as on the verge of fainting. "Oath _to keep with a final breath_ and stuff but I am better –"

I cut him with a kiss. Even though he was covered in soot, i did't care.

All i wanted was to get away from Ogygya, even thought it was my home. I wanted to see the world. To live

"Leo Valdez" I whispered , amazed with what he accomplished.

"That's me " he replied. "so, you want it get off the island?". What a goof he is, ow that a stupid question, I thought as my invisible servant brought my suitcases, which I made right after we left me. Something told me he was the one to set me free.

"What gave you that idea?" I said smiling.

"Packed for a long trip, huh?" He grinned  
"I do not plan coming back" I knew deep down that I do not know what I will do, so many things. "Where will you take me, Leo?'", i asked, curiosity getting the best out of me.  
"First somewhere to fix my dragon. And then… wherever you want. But how long was I gone anyway?"

"Time is difficult here, it felt like forever" i replied honestly.

"So once we live you stay immortal or what?"  
"I have no idea" Right now it didn't actually bother me at all.  
"And you are ok with that?"  
"More than ok actually" i said smilling.  
He then turned to the dragon. "Festus, you up for another flight to nowhere?" The dragon blew fire and limped around. He had outdone himself once more.  
"So we take off without plan, without idea what awaits us or were we are heading? Many questions and no answers?" I asked.  
"That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?" he answered already picking my suitcases without any problem even if they were a little heavy.  
"Absolutely". I was determined to leave and make a new start.  
After ten minutes i had her arms around Leos waist not to fall of Festus who spread his wings and took off, to the unknown.

 **Thats it for now! Again thanks for the views and please review, follow, favorite!**

 **The think is that tomorrow night i might not be able to update, sorry!**

 **So, see you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I am sorry for not updating yesterday!**

 **Well, the views are increasing, and I hoped that reviews, follows and favorite did too.**

 **Anyways! Not to sound mean, I really want to thank anyone who reads this story! Don't forget to check out my other ones too.**

 **Anyway, hope you like!**

 **Annabeth**

The titan war had just ended. It was good that the world is safe and that we could live peacefully.

The dinner time was great, everyone was happy, even Nico, who was accepted by everyone.

But one person in particular made me focus on. He was just sitting alone, looking around him, as everyone starting to leave.

"You coming?" I heard my brother ask me but I just waved, without taking my eyes off him. The one who turned around to look at me, before he declined godhood.

But something was missing. I walked to him and sat beside him.

"Hey" I told him and turned, surprise shown at his face as he saw what I was holding. "Happy birthday" I wished him, with a blue icing cake I had help baking. How could I forget his birthday?

"What?" he asked. I don't call him seaweed brain for nothing.

"18th august. You birthday, right?" I said, hinting the obvious. And he was stunned for a while.

"Make a wish" I told him, taking him out of his thoughts. It's good he didn't drool over the place.

"Did you make it?" he asked.

"Tyson helped" I confessed.

"No wonder it looks like a chocolate brick. With blue cement" he commented, which made me laugh and after his silent wish he blew. We ate with our finger, something my mother would never approve.

Who knows what she would do if she knew what I want to do next. We just sat there, eating the cake, watching the ocean and enjoying the calmness of the camp.

"You saved the world" I finally said.

"We saved the world" he replied. Gods he is humble.

"And Rachel is the new oracle, which means she won't date anyone" I commented. Dammit Percy. Just take the hint.

"You don't sound disappointed" he noticed. Finally.

"I don't care" I shrugged.

"Uh-huh". Did he understand?

"You got something to tell me seaweed brain?" I asked, rising my eyebrow.

"You'd probably kick my butt" he commented. Just find the god nerve already I thought.

"You know I'd kick your butt" I pressed him.

"well, when I was at the Styx, turning invulnerable.." he started, cleaning his hands, " Nice told me I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored on the word , that make me want to stay mortal." he said and turned to me, but I kept watching on the horizon, trying so much not to jump on him.

"Yeah?" I asked, to keep him going now that he started talking.

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff. I kept thinking..."

So he did want to be a god I though and I interrupted him asking just that.

"Well maybe a little" he answered and kept going. "Well I didn't because I thought-" and stopped again, trying to phrase it somehow, and I the gears on his head spinning.

"I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because they would always get better. And I was thinking..." and his voice trailed off.

What will I do with him I thought? I had to help so I asked him softly.

"Anyone in particular?"

I was blushing but also trying not to laugh at him, and he saw that.

"You are laughing at me" the big baby complained.

"I am not" I lied

"You are so not making this easy" he complained again and this time I left my laughter free.

It was the perfect moment; I reached my hands and put them around his neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you seaweed brain" I told him and finally kissed him, letting my emotions free.

And the rest his history, the campers came, lift us in their arms and threw us in the lake. But having a boyfriend who is son of the god of the seas, gives the last laugh, and the bet underwater kiss!

 **That's it for now! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did, or want to correct anything!**

 **Also, please give me any ideas you have and you want to see!**

 **Anyway, that's all!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
